


Glade Firehouse

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fire, Firefighter!Minho, Graphic Description, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho's a firefighter at Glade Firehouse, he meets Thomas as guy bent on spending all his time helping a Homecare boarding school. Minho never expected Thomas to be the victim he was supposed to help save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glade Firehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for ages. It's not how I wanted to finish it up, but I'm content with it.

“Hey, Minho, lunchtime come on!” Siggy said as he patted Minho on the back and headed out the doors to the kitchen. 

“Be there in a bit!” Minho replied as he set his stuff in his locker and slammed it shut. He jogged after Siggy and greeted the rest of the firehouse as he walked into the open area after Siggy. 

The group was already up and getting food. He smiled as he grabbed a plate and headed for the counter to get food. 

“Working hard or hardly working, Minho?” he heard as he turned around and came face to face with Zart. 

“Oh, don’t even start Zart.” Minho said with a bright smile as he laughed and took a seat at the table. 

Minho chatted and joked around with the rest of the guys at the table. Last shift hit them hard. Clint, one of the paramedics had gotten hurt and was in the hospital. A new candidate, Sonya, was filling in for him until he was able to come back to the firehouse. 

Minho was laughing at a joke Ben was telling when the piercing sound of the alert system filled the air. The room went quiet as they all listened for dispatches’ orders and details of the incident. 

The firefighters jumped into action as they quickly made it to the garage to get suited up and out as quickly as possible. Minho heard grunts and yells from his fellow firefighters as he suited up and jumped into his spot in the fire truck as the rest followed. They drove out to their destination. It wasn’t that far from the firehouse. The smoke could already be seen from their distance.

As they arrived, Minho jumped out and started yelling his orders. He could hear Gally ordering his squad members as Alby pulled up in the Chief’s car. After Minho was sure everyone was in their right positions, he put on his mask and headed inside with Winston at his side. 

The smoke was already thick s the fire burned around them, but they kept low and moved through the building swiftly. He heard the others follow in after him and moved up the building as they called out to people in need. He made it to the second floor and signaled to Winston to take a family out the exit. 

He heard Aris and Gally behind him as they headed further up the building. They kicked down doors and called for people as they swept each floor. He heard the chatter on the radio from the other firefighters reported in. He signaled to Gally that he was heading to the top floor as Gally carried out an unconscious elder woman. 

He called his position through the radio and got Alby’s okay as he started breaking down doors on the top floor. 

“Fire Department!” Minho yelled as he broke down another door. 

He jogged in to do a quick sweep of the room. He pulled the radio to his face and called an all clear. He heard Alby call for water to be sprayed onto the building as Minho ran out of the building. He looked around to find the rest of his team working together to put out the fire and the paramedics treating the people they’d pulled out. 

They headed back to the firehouse after the fire was put out and everything was settled. They gathered all their equipment at the scene and set them in their respective places on each vehicle. At the signal, they drove off and back to the firehouse. 

Minho and the rest of the battalion were de-suiting when he looked up to find a group of kids running up the driveway with a young man. 

“Well, hello there,” Minho said as he bent down to the kids level. “Here for a tour?” he finished with a smile. 

“Uh...yeah.” Minho stood up as he looked at the kid who spoke. Well, not a kid. More like a teenager.

He held out his hand with a friendly face. “Minho.” 

“Thomas.” The boy replied with a smile. 

“Come on, Thomas. We’ll take the kids on the tour of the firehouse!” Minho heard as Ben slapped his back and introduced himself. 

“This way, kids.” Minho said as he motioned for the kids to follow him. 

The kids followed him inside excitedly. Minho took them all around the firehouse,explaining each and every room and thing. He was in the middle of introducing them to the firefighters in the common room when the alarm sounded. 

He quickly apologized to the children and directed them out of the way. He quickly suited up and jumped into the truck. 

Siggy drove the truck to its destination followed by squad behind them. They arrived at the scene of a 3 car pile up. 

Minho hurried off the truck followed by Winston and Zart. They quickly moved to stabilize a car that had been flipped and was leaning off the edge of the freeway. He saw Gally pass by with Ben as they headed to check the inhabitants of the other cars. 

"Alright. Ma'am don't try to unbuckle yourself. We'll come to you." Zart said.

Minho, Winton, and Zart pressed their weight onto the front of the car to prevent it tipping farther as Siggy grabbed the necessary tools to stabilize the car. 

They quickly moved to get the job done. Minho jogged to the passage window. 

"Hey there, my name is Minho. What's a yours?" 

"Elizabeth." The person replied panickedly using her strength to keep her head away from the dashboard of the flipped car. "Please. Please! Is my husband okay?!"

Minho felt Jeff come up behind him to check on the unconscious man in the passenger seat. 

"He's still breathing, but we have to get him out of there quickly." Jeff replied before he ran off to get a backboard and brace.

"Alright, Elizabeth, don't worry. We'll get you and your husband out safely." Minho said. 

"Uh huh." The woman nodded shakily.

Gally arrived next to Minho. "We've got everyone else settled." 

Minho nodded. "We're gonna have to break the front shield." 

Gally and Minho worked together to get the driver and passenger out the car as carefully as possible.

They laid the victims onto the stretchers to be transported to the hospital, and made sure everything was secure before leaving. It was already dark by the time they arrived at firehouse. 

They de-suited as they chatted. Minho was first into the common room. He was surprised to find the boy, Thomas, still there.

"Hey there, Thomas. Didn't expect to still find you here after we got back." Minho said with a frown. "Something wrong?"

Thomas stood up from his seat with a smile. "No, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to thank you for showing the kids around." 

"Aw, bud, it's no problem." Minho said as he shook Thomas' outstretched hand.

Thomas nodded. He thanked everyone else before leaving. Minho stared at his back until the boy left completely. He turned to sit at the table as Frypan got dinner ready. He and his truck mates played a few games of cards. 

It was early evening. Frypan almost had dinner finished when the alarm signaled. Jeff and Beth stood up as the dispatcher relayed the address and the information of the incident for the ambulance. Minho sighed as the sirens for the vehicle blared down the street. 

He flicked his cards to the center of the table and ended the game. 

"Gonna do some paperwork guys." Minho said as he left the room. He heard the laughter of the guys loudly in the hall.

Minho headed to the lockers to kill some time and check over his things. He took a swig of water from the bottle he kept there before closing the locker and clicking the lock in place. He walked down the hall to his office and laid in the bed to take a short rest. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply just to give himself some quiet time. He laid like that for a few minutes then stood up to sit at his desk and get some work done. He called his sister, Minji, to confirm that he was taking over soccer practices for her after his shifts while having a nice familial talk. 

Frypan called for dinner soon after he hung up. He finished some quick reports to leave on Alby's desk before tidying up and getting food. 

They all gathered their stuff and bid a short farewell that morning as they finished their shift. Minho got into his car and drove to his apartment.

Minho made a small breakfast when he got home. He checked his email and got updated about the soccer shifts from his sister. He laid in his bed with a cup of hot tea on his side table, and turned the TV on for background noise. 

After breakfast, Minho decided he needed some groceries, so he made his way out to his car and headed to the nearest grocery store. He slowly made his way down the aisles, but was startled when a full cart crashed into his. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” a familiar voice apologized.

Minho looked up to find Thomas surrounded by almost a dozen kids. 

“Thomas! Right?” Minho said as he looked the guy up and down. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m sorry, h-how do you know me? 

“I’m Minho. Firefighter?” 

“Right! The hot firefighter that showed the kids around the other day.” 

Minho blinked as Thomas turned red. “I mean the firefighter that helped. Not that you’re not hot or anything. You’re actually pretty buff and now I’m just rambling” Thomas winced. 

Minho laughed. “You’re a looker yourself. Though, you do look like jailbait, so maybe I shouldn’t be saying anything.”

Thomas looked offended. “I’m 22, okay.” 

“Still young.” Minho laughed. 

“And you?” Thomas accused. 

“27” Minho chuckled as the kids started bothering Thomas with various sweets they wanted. “Are all those your kids?” 

“Uh, sort of? I volunteer at a large foster home/boarding school. It’s near the firehouse.” Thomas smiled. 

“Glade Homecare and School, right?” Minho asked.

“That’s the one.” 

“Well, Thomas, I must get going with my grocery shopping, but feel free to call me anytime.” Minho said with a wink as he handed Thomas his card. 

“Smooth.” Thomas grinned. 

“Well, someone has to be. Minho said with a smirk before he walked away. 

The next few weeks were spent between work, soccer, and dates with Thomas. Minho had never expected Thomas to even call back let alone agree to a date a few days after they started talking regularly. Thomas was an interesting kid, he invested all his time and effort into that school of his. He always was one to help someone in need and that was admirable. After the first few dates, Thomas had started showing up at the firehouse. Minho still got teased constantly for bringing his jailbait boyfriend around, but the house members liked Thomas. They liked him a lot. 

Minho was in the last few hours of his shift before he’d meet Thomas for brunch that morning. The alarm went off and Minho jumped to get into his gear. The whole house was called in for this one because apparently it was a huge fire. When they got there Minho immediately jumped into action and took command. 

“Winston! With me!” Minho yelled as they ran inside to help evacuate the people. 

“Fire department!” Minho yelled as he broke down the door. He froze when he read the banner on the wall. Glade Homecare and school was displayed. 

“Thomas.” Minho whispered before he raged down the halls he handed off kids to his team as he made his way farther into the school. 

Minho broke down a door and made his way into the middle of the room.

“I have a male looks to be late teens early twenties. He’s covered in blood, cuts, and welts.” He looked over the boy again to find he’d been tied to the bed in a sexual position. His legs were bent at the knees and spread widely. He was also tied to the bed posts on each corner. He had sex toys shoved into him and nipple clamps on as well. Minho frowned “He’s been sodomized. I need the ambulance to be ready.” he reported. He didn’t wait for a reply as he hurried to cut the man down from the bed posts as painlessly as possible.

The male turned to look at him in panic. His skin covered in ash and slight burns. He was shaking his head furiously trying to push him away and cover his naked form. Minho quickly untied the scarf from the man’s mouth, it was soaked through. The man spit out what looked to be like semen as he dry heaved. He pulled away from Minho and coughed violently as he inhaled the smoke from the fire. Minho tried to grab him and move him in the direction of the window, but he pulled away to yank the sex toys out of himself. He removed the clamps from his nipples, and a cock ring as well. He looked like he was going to make a break for it, but Minho grabbed his upper arm.

“Sir? Sir! Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m a firefighter. I’m gonna get you out of here safely.” he said as he tried to get the male to get off the bed. The man winced as he crumpled to the floor. The man’s wrists and ankles were heavily cut, probably from struggling against his bonds. Minho pulled the man up and over his shoulder.

He half carried and half dragged the boy to the balcony that his fellow firefighters just arrived at. The boy clutched at him tightly, crying. 

“Come on! We gotta get out of here quickly!” Zart yelled as he handed Minho the backboard and climbed onto the balcony.

Zart and Minho secured the boy, who had started fighting against them, to the backboard and slowly got him down the truck ladder. Jeff and Sonya met them at the bottom with a blanket to cover him with as they hurried to get him into the ambulance and on route to the hospital. 

The man was still fighting them as he turned to grab at Minho. Minho looked around to find Alby. “Chief! I’ll be riding with Ambo!” he called. He heard Alby reply as he jumped into the back of the ambulance with Jeff. 

The male was fighting Jeff who was trying to quickly do his first aid treatment as Sonya detailed the situation to the hospital so they could get ready for the boy coming in. 

Minho grabbed the man's hand and he jumped when he saw Minho. He calmed down enough for Jeff covered his mouth with an oxygen tank before he checked over the man. 

“Hey, my name is Minho. This is my friend, Jeff. He’s gonna take care of you until we reach the hospital okay?”

The boy nodded, fear still apparent in his eyes. 

“Do you remember your name?” Minho asked softly. 

The boy nodded once. “It’s Th,” the boy coughed violently. “Thomas.” he rasped. 

Minho froze. “Thomas. You’re going to be just fine, okay?” Minho said as he brushed the boy’s hair out of his eyes. His fists clenched. Who could do such a thing? Thomas was such a kind soul. Why would anyone rape someone so brutally and leave him to burn in a fire? 

Thomas nodded again, trying to smile as Jeff finished up his initial first aid. They arrived to the hospital in minutes. Minho jumped out and held open the doors to the ambulance as hospital workers hurried to get Thomas out and checked up as soon as possible. 

“Minho, police are at the firehouse. They want to take your statement on your findings about the boy.” 

“It was Thomas, Alby.” Minho responded back.

The radio was silent for a few moments. “I’m sorry, Minho.” 

“Me, too” 

Jeff and Sonya followed to fill out their paperwork. Minho waited for them to finish so they could head back to the firehouse. They thanked the hospital and headed back. 

Minho was silent in the ambulance as they headed back to the firehouse. Jeff looked at him from the back mirror and frowned. 

“He’ll be okay, Minho. Promise.” Jeff said as they arrived.

Minho nodded as he got out the ambulance. He removed his gear and went to wash up and clean himself off. 

Minho looked at himself in the mirror. His face was dripping with water as he looked back down into the filled basin. This wasn’t the first time Minho’s encountered rape victims or just tortured victims, but this was Thomas. How could someone do this? The image of him tied to the bed was still lingering in his head hours later as he sat for dinner made by Siggy. 

He chewed on his fork as he thought more about Thomas. Wondered why he was there. How he got there. Minho knew that building was gang owned, so Thomas was probably suffering the punishments from a gang war or something. 

But, Minho couldn’t shake that the cloth they tied into his mouth had been soaked through. Like they left Thomas there on purpose to burn to death. They wanted him to suffer. It hurt Minho to think about it, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind as he turned to chat with his friends. 

The shift ended on a higher note as a mother of a child they helped save brought in some brownies. They thanked her and made their way out of the firehouse after Minho finished giving his statement to the police. 

Minho met up with Newt as he walked to his car.

“I heard what happened? You hear anything about Thomas?”

Minho shook his head, but tried to change the subject. “Alby’s in the back. I can wait.” he said as Newt hurried into the firehouse. He swung his bag into the back of his truck and got into the driver’s side.

Alby and Newt had started dating a few months ago. Minho and Newt have been roommates for forever, but Newt had been back in England for further education the past year which left Minho on his own. When Newt got back and started visiting the firehouse, he hit it off with Alby almost instantly. 

Ten minutes later he saw Newt coming out of the firehouse and looking on both sides before crossing from his side mirror. 

“That was quick.” Minho said as Newt got in and he started the car. 

“We made plans for after next shift.” Newt said as he pulled the seat belt over himself and clipped it. 

Minho nodded as he drove to the hospital. "How was work?" He asked casually.

Newt sighed. "Fine. Relatively."

"Something happen?" Minho said glancing to Newt and then back to the road.

“No, just stressful.” Newt said and the car fell into silence. “It’s nothing compared to what you must be going through.” 

“I’m fine.” Minho said as his hand clenched at the steering wheel. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Minho.” 

Minho stayed silent as he jerked the car into a parking spot and pulled the keys out forcefully. He picked up his bag and jogged into the lobby asking for info on Thomas. 

“The sex toys were removed. We took a rape kit. He suffered from smoke inhalation, but was treated and he had minor burns. The cuts and welts he came in with are a different story though. He’s gotten some stitches and he’s been bandaged.” the doctor told Minho as he walked into Thomas room. 

Minho looked behind the doctor to find Thomas connected to machines. “He’ll be fine though?” 

“He’ll need a lot of support. He’s been brutally beaten and raped. He may heal physically, but mentally is another story.” the doctor said sadly. 

Minho and Newt sat in Thomas’ room for hours as they waited for him to wake up. It wasn’t until evening that Thomas opened his eyes to ask for water. 

Thomas’ eyes widened when he saw Minho and tried fighting him. The machines beeped and the doctor ran in to calm Thomas down. 

“Thomas, you're fine. I’m here.” Minho whispered as he grabbed his hand. 

Tears rolled down Thomas’ face as he shook his head. “D-dirty.” Thomas rasped. 

“What are you talking about, Thomas?” 

Thomas just shook his head. Fear in his eyes as he looked at Minho. 

“Minho. Let me talk to him, yeah?” Newt said. 

Minho nodded and left the room. 

“Thomas is it?” Newt asked as he took Minho’s seat. 

Thomas nodded. 

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” 

Thomas looked at Newt for a few moments. “Friends with Minho?” he rasped. 

Newt nodded once.

“Afraid he’ll hate me.” Thomas pronounced slowly. 

“And why is that?” 

“He saw me like that.” Thomas said softly. “I’m dirty. No one would want me.” 

New looked at Thomas in sadness. “From what Minho has told me, it seems like he’s very much in love with you.” 

“No way. Not after this.” Thomas coughed. 

“He will, Thomas. You trust him don’t you? Minho’s kind. He’d never abandon you. “

“He’s right, Thomas.” Minho said from the doorway. “You were forced. You were hurt. None of this is your fault.” 

Minho walked up to Thomas’ bed. “We’ll find whoever did this to you. They’ll pay.” 

Thomas shook his head. “ It was some gang in the area. They’d been threatening the school for months now. Just didn’t expect, them to target me and burn it down.” 

“Did you tell the police?” 

Thomas nodded once. 

“Thomas, I’ll be here. Every step of the way until you get better. I’ll be here with you.” 

Thomas let a stray tear fall as he nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Thomas, I care about you a lot. You know that.” Minho said. “I’d never leave you especially when you’re like this. You’ll get better again. You’ll get over this because you’re strong, and I’ll help you.” Minho smiled. 

“We’ll do it together.” Thomas rasped as his eyes half closed. 

“Get some more rest Thomas. We can talk more later.” New said as he patted Thomas arm. 

“Yeah, we’ll talk more in depth later okay?” Minho said as he kissed Thomas’ palm. 

Thomas smiled as he fell into a deep sleep. 

“You’ll probably have to reassure him again when he wakes up.” Newt said. 

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. I’ll reassure him as much as he needs.” Minho said as he took his seat next to Thomas. He lifted his hand to hold Thomas’ as he rubbed a thumb over the cut skin.


End file.
